Opening/The Annoucement for the Dragon Games
This is how the opening goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). Narrator: During the explosion at his father's house and the burger zombie attack, Connor Lacey has made a vow to avenge his death. So, with the power of the Realm Crystal and support from his friends, he and his team defeated Queen Banshera, the Venjix Virus, the Dark Beybladers, Master Xandred, Nightmare and Darth Villaineous. But, from the Warrior Dome, a new threat called Galvanax, the cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, arose and only Connor Lacey and Pals can stop him. story starts at Ever After High Male Narrator: This was no ordinary day for Raven Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Including Connor Lacey. A.K.A. Connor Queen. Female Narrator: Indeed, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Because with my help, Connor and Raven was mastering thier magic. Only.. They were not sure if that pleases Raven's mom. Brooke Page: Well, you know what they say, you can never judge a book by it's mother. Ryan F-Freeman: voice You mean "cover", Brooke? Brooke Page: Yes. and Apple are walking in the hall Ryan F-Freeman: Say, Apple. Do you think Raven and Connor are ok? Apple White: I think so, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what Connor is up to. You know. Since my friend Twilight is Twilight White. Apple White: You got that right, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know the reason I like you. You're nice and kind and sings wonderful songs about woodland creatures. throat All the doves love to fly and the hares love to burrow~ scratches as Bertram and Connor looks at the birdies Connor Lacey: Hiya, birds. Bertram T. Monkey: Nothing to see here, birdies. a bird Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram? You like my singing? Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. At least Raven is using her mom's powers to good use. I also told her to stay away from the glass. Connor Lacey: I could have do the same. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You do have the Evil Queen's Powers in you, Connor. At least back in Wonderland, you becoming evil is a bit new. Connor Lacey: Yeah. And that what worries you. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Bertram T. Monkey: At least I signed the Storybook of Legends and inherited the Evil King's powers. Let me just go through my list so quick. Let's see. Fixing Cedar's nail, cleaned Daring Charming's teeth, fixing Blondie Lockes' Mirrorpad. Connor Lacey: Yup. Bertram T. Monkey: Connor Lacey. If Raven is going to visit her mom, the Evil Queen, I won't let her go meet her alone. Besides, you and I will be with her by her side then practice for the Dragon Games. Connor Lacey: I suppose you can say that. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Connor and Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: And Lacey boy and I will keep away from the glass. the Warrior Dome Cosmo Royale: Ladies and gentlemonsters, prepare yourselves for a legendary surprise! Please, welcome from the Mirror Realm to the stage, the most evillest fairy tale villain in history, the Evil Queen! rolls a mirror onto the stage Evil Queen: evilly Cosmo Royale: Whoa! Now, that's scary. Hello, your majesty. Evil Queen: In the name of the Dark Side, I will destroy the Ireland Rebels, as I will all enemies of my empire! Hooded person: Including OpThomas and the Power Rangers. at Ever After High and Connor walk off to find Raven Apple White: Hey, Ryan. We could go see what Raven is up to. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure, Apple. and Apple walks up to Raven Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Raven. Raven Queen: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram and Connor will be with you for visiting day. Raven Queen: Oh. You're right. I'm so late, you-know-who is gonna have an epic meltdown. Ryan F-Freeman: Go meet up with Connor and Bertram, Raven. Apple White: Go, go, go, go! Ryan and I got this. Raven Queen: I owe you one, Ryan and Apple. goodbye Apple White: That's what friends forever after are for. the giant enters and shows his jar to Ryan and Apple Tiny: The billy goats are in a jam and it's my jam! Ryan F-Freeman: Apple and I be happy to help out. Little Billy Goat: We want Raven and Connor, not you! Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. Matau playing cards with Crash with Darling and two friends, Madeline Hatter and Lizzie Hearts Crash Bandicoot: Do you think you got any ones? Matau T. Monkey: Go fish. shows up Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Raven. Good luck on the visit today. Darling Charming: And keep away from the glass! Raven Queen: Thanks, guys. Male Narrator: Visiting day. The day Raven gets to see her mother in her mirror prison and Raven was nervous. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Oh. I'd be nervous with Brooke if her mom was the Evil Queen. Milton Grimm: Ms. Queen. Sign here. Bertram T. Monkey: Connor and I could do this thing, sir. Milton Grimm: I know you could, Raven King. Now, remember. Keep away from... Bertram T. Monkey: The glass. We get the idea. presses a button which opens a sliding shelf door. Raven and her two friends walk up the stairs leading to a tower Bertram T. Monkey: I think the next set of stairs is right behind these doors. the doors angry purple dragon breaths out a wave of fire Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Raven Queen: Nevermore! her dragon to calm her Who's a good dragon? Connor Lacey: Nevermore? Who's Nevermore? Bertram T. Monkey: I think it's the name of Raven's dragon. Nevermore: whimpering Bertram T. Monkey: Don't worry. Connor will handle Raven's mom. three friends and Nevermore make thier way up the spiral staircase. At the top floor, a mirror projecting swirling smoke in the middle of the floor. As Raven approch the mirror, Raven's mom's figure fades in Evil Queen: using a training bike Raven! Connor! Raven Queen: casually Hi, mom. Connor Lacey: Hello, Madame. Evil Queen: I've been waiting forever after. reverts back to her normal self How do I look? Connor Lacey: You look awesome, Raven's mom. Bertram T. Monkey: Ten out of ten on that, Raven's mom. Evil Queen: How's school? Raven Queen: School's great, actually. Evil Queen: excitedly Have you and Connor been a bad girl and boy? Raven Queen: Well, we... Evil Queen: I know you and Connor are using your powers for good. Helping others! dramatically Where did I go wrong? Bertram T. Monkey: Things have changed, Raven's mom. It's not like back when you went to school year with my father, the Evil King. We can choose our own destiny! Evil Queen: I know one thing hasn't changed, Raven King. It's better to be feared then forgotten. Connor Lacey: It is true. Bertram T. Monkey: Everyone fears you like the students fear Connor Queen. Evil Queen: Thank you, Raven King. Connor and Raven Now, get me out of here and I'll show you both the way. We'll rule side-by-side. We'll take over Ever After High together! It'll be a great bonding experience. Like, shopping, only, world domination. Connor Lacey: Make us evil? Why would I want to do that?! Raven Queen: Take over the school? Why would Connor and I want to hurt my friends? Including Ryan? Connor Lacey: Don't you get that?! Raven and I don't want to be like you!! Connor Lacey and Raven Queen: We want to choose our own happily ever after!!! and Connor sends thier magic all over the room Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! They are losing control of thier powers like Kotori and Twilight! Evil Queen: encouragingly Let out that aggression! Go on! Hit the glass, Connor and Raven! jumps in front of the the Evil Queen's mirror with Bertram and shakes her head, implying that Connor and Raven have gone too far Bertram T. Monkey: Calm down, guys. Evil Queen: groaning Bertram and Nevermore! Bertram T. Monkey: Yikes! crashes into a pile of broken paint Nevermore: whimpering Bertram T. Monkey: You ok, Nevermore? Connor Lacey: sourly Nice try, "Mom". You want me and Raven to break the mirror. Raven Queen: You're not getting out that easily. Evil Queen: chuckles Can't blame an Evil Queen for trying. Bertram T. Monkey: Something like my father told me once. We could go. Connor's friend Ryan is waiting. with Nevermore Connor Lacey: Raven King is right. We'll see you next time. with Raven Evil Queen: back Oh, I'll find a way to break this mirror. And then Ever After and the Power Rangers will be facing a lot worse then seven years of bad luck.... Count on it. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts